


For the Love of Primus

by troubleonelmstreet



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Awkward Dad Optimus, Cybertronian Reader (Transformers), No Smut, Other, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubleonelmstreet/pseuds/troubleonelmstreet
Summary: Romance all the robots.Transformers drabble requests from my Tumblr.





	1. TFP!Ratchet/Cybertronian!Reader - Teach Me

**Author's Note:**

> Tags are updated as more stories are added.

The only sounds in the repurposed missile silo were that of tinkering. Ratchet was messing around with the groundbridge. It seemed he was always working on it, trying to perfect the technology he built from the ground up.

You watched him from your place by the medical berth, awed by his skill. Most science went over your head. There was no time for learning such things when you were born into war.

Being the newbie, you were still trying to find your place on Prime's team. You still couldn't quite believe it yourself, honestly. You, fighting alongside a Prime? Even fantasizing about such a thing would have gotten you laughed off of Garrius-1. Sometimes you missed it, your old post. There were much less 'Cons. And dirt. You didn't much like dirt. Still, your new team were nice, and more than welcoming. Plus, more 'Cons meant more aft-kicking. That was always a positive. Fighting was what you were good at.

The only bot you hadn't interacted with was Ratchet. Sure, you got a tune-up when you first arrived, stasis was pit on the joints, but nothing since then. No contact. Much of the reason behind it, at least on your end, was intimidation. Ratchet outclassed you.

Your staring must have gotten noticeable, because the old bot turned your way. "Do you need something?”

“What are you working on?” you blurted without thought. A glare from him made you immediately regret opening your mouth. “I mean, I’m no science bot, so I probably wouldn’t understand it. So, if you don’t want to explain, I get it,” you rambled. "I've just always been curious, you know? Sorry for interrupting."

His glare softened to his usual grumpy expression. Venting, he gestured for you to come closer. “Get over here. I can't explain without a visual aid.”

Your processor stalled. Did you hear that right? "What?"

"Are your audials malfunctioning? I said get over here! Unless, of course, you weren't being serious."

"Yes sir! I mean, no sir! I mean, um," you scurried over to his side. "I was being serious, sir."

"I'm your CMO, not your commander," he replied with a scoff before pointing at a piece of the machinery. "Now you see this here? This is a-"

The day passed in a blur of lecture after lecture. Most of it was way over your head, and Ratchet seemed to get that. He simplified everything as best as he could, and didn't seem to mind your questions. You were actually surprised by how much you grasped.

Time caught back up with you when Prime returned to base. The others must have gotten back earlier, without your knowledge. He gave you a kind look before reminding you of your patrol.

Once he left, Ratchet opened the bridge for you. "Best get to it. And don't forget to refuel if you need it, I didn't see you get any Energon today."

"Yes sir, I mean, I'll do that," you replied. For a moment you considered leaving without saying any more, but that didn't feel right. "That was amazing, by the way. You're amazing," you said in a rush. "Thank you, for taking the time to teach me. I know I'm slow, so I appreciate it." You could feel yourself heating up. "Uh, yeah. Bye!"

In your haste to transform and run away, you missed Ratchet's own flustered expression. You'd have plenty of opportunities to experience that later though.


	2. TFP!Smokescreen/Cybertronian!Reader - Youth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Smokescreen had a bit of a competition going.

“Ten!” you shouted. Optimus vented harsher than necessary.

“Eleven!” Smokescreen shouted back. From the corner of his vision, he could see the young mech shoot another Vehicon. Backwards. “Twelve!”

You were in front of him so he could clearly see you execute a Vehicon in a similar manner. “Eleven!”

Smokescreen’s laugh projected over the comms. It was loud enough that Optimus could hear it over the sounds of battle. “You’re going to have to try harder than that to beat an elite guardsman!”

Optimus vented again, expecting to hear a retaliating goad from you as he called for a retreat. One didn't come as he drove through the groundbridge, and the Prime felt a bit of hope. You were maturing.

When you emerged from the bridge with smoking blasters, that hope was dashed.

“Twelve and thirteen,” you gloated with a wide smirk. “Suck it, Smokes!”

-_-_-_-

He couldn’t help but watch the monitors as you and Smokescreen circled each other. When he had seen you two enter the training room, he immediately sent in Arcee and Bulkhead. Just in case.

“You sure this is a good idea, Prime?” Arcee questioned over a private line. “I overheard them earlier and… well… they don’t sound like they’re on the best of terms.”

“I am sure they would not seriously injure a fellow team member,” Optimus replied, sounding not at all sure.

Arcee vented, but didn’t respond.

You made the first move, faking a jab to the right before moving to the left. Smokescreen anticipated this and countered, throwing you over his shoulder. You recovered before he could pin you. This went on a bit, and Optimus became impressed by the restraint the two of you were displaying.

This, of course, went out the window when Smokescreen tackled you to the ground. It took both Arcee and Bulkhead to separate the two of you as the fighting dissolved to wrestling on the ground. Optimus vented and pinged Ratchet. Those dents would need to be repaired.

-_-_-_-

“With all due respect Optimus, either you talk to them or I do. They’re in the medbay every other solar cycle!” Ratchet burst as soon as you and Smokescreen left for your patrols. Your very separate patrols.

“I don’t see what the problem is,” Wheeljack cut in from his place by the command center. “A little friendly competition never hurt anyone.”

“They’re hardly friendly,” Ratchet responded with a growl.

“I recommend a night in the brig,” Ultra Magnus spoke up. Wheeljack rolled his eyes and Optimus saw another argument coming.

The Prime raised a silencing hand. “I will speak to them after their patrol. It is my hope that disciplinary action will not be necessary. I will, however, take all suggestions into consideration.”

-_-_-_-

Optimus braced himself outside the recreation area. He never liked this part of the job. Both of you could be heard through the doorway, though your words were muffled. The rest of the team had made themselves scarce on his request. He didn’t want to embarrass either of you.

Lifting his servo in greeting, he stepped into the room before stilling. The two of you sat in front of the tiny human television with your back struts resting against a makeshift seat.

You jabbed the mech beside you in a friendly manner with a laugh. He swatted away your servo with a giggle himself before slyly throwing his arm around you. Both of your frames were relaxed as you leaned into each other. Hushed conversation interlaced with giggling met his audials. Feeling much like an intruder, Optimus lowered his servo.

Backing away with as much stealth as he could manage, the Prime retreated to his quarters. He could talk to you two about your recklessness later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something about this one bugged me, but here you go. I think it's because I'm writing about /you/ while not writing in 2nd POV. Hopefully it's not too weird to read. It was fun to write though! Feel free to make requests on my Tumblr!

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://skullcanons.tumblr.com/). Feel free to send in requests there anonymously or otherwise.


End file.
